


words of love

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foreign Language, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “You’re blushing so hard, all I did was say “I love you” in French,” Stiles laughs, pointing at Chris’ face with bony fingers, like he hasn’t upturned Chris’ worldview with that one phrase. The only thing Chris did was ask about the languages Stiles knows, that’s all.





	words of love

“You’re blushing so hard, all I did was say “I love you” in French,” Stiles laughs, pointing at Chris’ face with bony fingers, like he hasn’t upturned Chris’ worldview with that one phrase. The only thing Chris did was ask about the languages Stiles knows, that’s all. 

 

“I’m not blushing,” Chris denies, but you wouldn’t have to be a werewolf to detect the lie. His whole face feels hot. Which is stupid, they’re practicing, preparing Stiles to be a world class emissary. Nothing more. “I’m just wondering why that’s the only phrase you’ve learned?”

 

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugs, looking sheepish all of a sudden, pointedly avoiding Chris’ gaze, “I thought it might be useful, one day?”

 

“Useful.” Chris deadpans. 

 

“Yeah, I kind of learned how to say  _ I love you _ in all kind of languages,” Stiles babbles, “Ich liebe dich. Jeg elsker dig. 愛してる. Я тебя люблю. Kocham Cię.”

 

_ Jesus _ , this boy. It shouldn’t be as…  _ arousing _ , as world-changing to hear Stiles say the words. He’s not even saying it to Chris, not in the way Chris might want him to. But, still.

 

“Why?” Chris asks, has to clear his throat when the word comes out a little strangled.

 

Stiles gives him a searching look and seems to find something in Chris’ expression or stance because he moves closer to where Chris stands, looking determined, but a little nervous still.

 

“I figured,” Stiles says softly, so softly that Chris has to come closer to hear, “I’m not an easy person to love, so if  _ someone  _ ever decided to give me a chance, I’d tell them I loved them every way I could.”

 

_ That _ , that steals Chris’ breath. The pointed way Stiles said it, the look he’s giving Chris, so hopeful and raw.

 

“Just one way would be enough,” Chris says truthfully. “If it were me, just knowing you love me would suffice.”

 

“Yeah?” Stiles grins at him then, bites at his lower lip trying to fight the smile and failing, so obviously pleased by Chris’ answer.

 

“Yes,” Chris confirms, cups Stiles’ face in his palms, done with being vague. Stiles took the first step and Chris will not fall behind, “Loving you may not be the easiest, all our differences considered, but you’re also the easiest to fall hopelessly in love with. Dangerously so.”

 

“Why’s that?” Stiles asks, breathless.

 

“You know all the ways that count to show how to love,” Chris tells him, the words skimming Stiles’ lips, seconds before Chris meets them for a kiss. 

  
  



End file.
